


Rage of Love

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Constance and Moira are back at it again making each other’s lives filled with misery.
Relationships: Constance Langdon/Moira O'Hara
Kudos: 6





	Rage of Love

Moira steps outside the Murder House into the pouring rain with a metal pair of garden shears. She heads straight for Constance’s rose garden and does the unthinkable—snaps off the head of one—she picks up the blood rose lying on the ground. Moira brings the flower back inside. 

_“Look what you’ve done!”_ Constance screams the minute Moira swoops in the living area and places the rose head on her lap. _“Goddamn you woman!”_

“That’s your warning to keep your nose out of my diary!” Moira exclaims. She side glances at Billie Dean Howard and Vivien Harmon, who were both seated with cups of herbal tea.

“It doesn’t matter what you write in that stupid book of yours! It’s all senseless trash, anyways!” Constance Langdon shouts, snatching the broken rose to throw it right back at the redhead maid before covering her face bawling.

“I think you better leave,” Billie warns her.

“If I could, I would. We don’t need a psychic for that,” Moira snaps. She breaks down crying and storms out of the room.

Constance calms down with the help of Billie’s hushed tones and comfort rubs on the back. Vivien has disposed the rose head and went to go check on Moira. Still angry with the maid, Constance grips her hands into fists so tight she makes her knuckles white. 

“Is it really hard for you both to get along?” Billie questions, lighting herself up a cigarette. 

“She’s nothing to me,” Constance snarls. “Just a pain in my ass...”

“Your heart tells me differently,” Billie says. “You love Moira, Constance. So much, it’s sickening.”

Vivien sits on the edge of a guest bed peering down at Moira, who’s curled up, sniffling, looking small in her black and white lace uniform. Moira knows she’s not alone and doesn’t want the company.

“Please, Mrs. Harmon, just go,” she instructs. “It’s bad enough to see me like this.”

“Cutting up that rose wasn’t very—”

“It was the best thing I ever did!” Moira snaps. “Now leave!” 

Vivien sighs and quietly rises on her bare feet. She walks out with the door closing shut behind her.


End file.
